It's Happening Again
by JamieLynn Black
Summary: Wendy starts having dreams of IT happening again. Who will help her? AN: one-shot for now, unless inspiration strikes, or reviewers want more. If it isn't a one-shot, here's the summary: Why Wendy? Why did SHE have a premonition? Is it starting again?
1. Chapter 1

**Help Me  
**By JamieLynn Black

**Disclaimer: I own every FD, but some jerk of a producer stole my script then passed it along as his own. Now he's rich and making money off of my idea, and I am going to play Death, and make him pay (for anyone who actually believes me, read the part where it says _disclaimer)_.**

**Okay, so I just watched FD3 last night (that's the ONLY FD I watched, fyi, because I'm not allowed to watch 'em) and I really hate the ending. So I had to come up with an ending that I liked, or else it would drive me crazy. So I was awake till 4:00 am because of it. Here is the product. I am unsure whether it will be a one-shot or not. If people want it to continue, I probably will. So review, please! Any help n deciding is much appreciated. Thank you! Now on with the story!**

Wendy had that feeling again. That feeling that grabbed you with a vice grip filled with fury and told you something was definitely wrong. Except it wasn't just a feeling. No, Wendy knew what feelings were. This - this was a premonition. And Wendy's premonitions were not about getting an 18 out of 20 on a test, or the guy of your dream asking you to Prom. No, her premonitions were about horrible deaths - deaths of people close to her, herself included.

"I was gonna look you up afterwards," Kevin Fischer told her, with that goofy grin on his boyish face. That grin didn't last too long when he seen the expression of horror on Wendy's face.

"What's wrong? You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Kevin and Wendy had been through Hell and back together, he knew when she was worried. He didn't want her to be worried anymore.

"_End of the line, end of the line." _a prerecorded tape informed its passengers.

Wendy looked up at him, not breathing at all. She tried to say his name - it was on the tip of her tongue - but nothing came out.

_Have to warn him, have to tell him, have to save him. Kevin! Kevin! Get Julie!_

But before she had another chance to speak, the subway train careened out of control, throwing its passengers to the right.

It all came back to Wendy. The order in which they were supposed to die, the feeling of absolute guilt, the feeling of losing control, the feeling of death.

_No! No, no, no, no, NO!_

_"_Julie!" Wendy and Kevin screamed together. Julie was in the middle of the subway train, hanging onto a bar literally for life.

"Julie!" Wendy tried again, reaching out to her sister.

"Wendy!" Julie screamed back, reaching out to her.

Just then, a huge piece of metal debris crashed through the side of the train, and hit Julie hard, swiping her clean out of the other side of the train.

"NOOOO!" Wendy screeched out loud, crying in grief. _My fault. My fault. _

The train hit something else, knocing it sideways again. Kevin fell to the glass door - which was almost parallel with the ground - and Wendy heard the glass beginning to crack.

"KEVIN!" Wendy reached out to him. Kevin didn't get a chance to answer. The glass cracked, and Kevin with it. Blood splattered everywhere, staining much of the compartment, also landing on Wendy's face.

Wendy screamed.

* * *

Julie woke up at exactly 4:42 to her sister let out a blood-curdling scream. She stubled in the darkness, running to Wendy.

"Wendy, wake up, sis. Everything's fine. You're here, you're home. You're safe. Everything's fine." Julie added silently: _no one's dead._

Wendy was sobbing harder than ever before. Even when Wendy, Julie, and Kevin had witnessed Ian McKinley die before their eyes after attempting to kill Wendy, Wendy had not cried this hard.

So she did the only two things she could think of: whisper encouraging words and wait.

Neither of them worked. Julie tried them for nearly half an hour before another idea hit her: Kevin.

* * *

Kevin Fischer was awakened out of a peaceful sleep - one of the few he had gotten lately - to an annoying chirping sound. Right when he was about to grab a gun and shoot the dang bird for disturbing his sleep, he realized it was his cell phone ringing.

"Talk," Kevin said, his voice betraying his sleepy state.

"Kevin? This is Julie - "

"Oh, hey, Julie,"

" - It's Wendy," Kevin sat up in bed. He was awake now.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Kevin growled.

"She's fine! Sort of.... She's been having terrible nightmares for the past couple weeks. I've been able to calm her down before, but this time, nothing's doin." Julie sounded older than 16. Hell, everyone sounded older than they did six months ago. Anyone who lives in McKinley, that is.

"I'm coming over now. Is that her?" Kevin was already getting his keys. He heard from a distance a girl's voice sobbing.

_Of course it's her. Who else would it be? _

_"Y_eah," Julie whispered, not wanting to believe it herself.

"Dammit, she should've called me sooner." Kevin said, angry at himself for not being there and not knowing.

"Hurry!" Julie whined impatiently.

* * *

Julie was waiting for Kevin at the door with her arms crossed wearing flannel pajamas. Kevin listened for screaming, but heard nothing.

"Where's Wendy?" his voice filled with panic. All sorts of situations surrounding death and Wendy filled his mind.

"She stopped crying not too long after I called you. Now she's gone catatonic. Please, please help her. I know she loves you. Please, I just want my sister back," Julie pleaded, but Kevin's mind stopped working at the sentence: I know she loves you.

Six months ago, Kevin was sure he was in love with Carrie Dreyer and was even going to ask her to marry him. But now, he felt this strange pull to Wendy. He hated himself for betraying Carrie, but he hated himself also for not wanting to love Wendy.

"Bring me to her," he commanded Julie. Julie led him upstairs to a blue bedroom with a small girl sitting up toward the window in blue flannel PJ's on.

He eased to her side, looking at Wendy's face that was in a pained, horrored expression molded onto her pale face.

"Wen? It's me, Kevin. What's wrong? You okay?" Kevin gently asked her. He rubbed her back, hoping to get a response. It took three minutes to get one from her.

"Wen, please answer me. You're scaring me. I want to know what's going on. Am I gonna die or somethin'?" Kevin asked playfully.

Wendy looked at Kevin with red puffy eyes, a ghost of a girl she once was.

"I've been having...these dreams," Wendy managed to speak out, "Where..._it... _started again. I would...see...Julie...die. She always died the same way. I-I tried to stop it, but right before it happened, I woke up. What scared me most was that it might come true. So all this time, I've been sticking to Julie like glue. But this last dream...it was different. It seemed so real. I thought it was. We were in a subway, when there were all these signs that creeped me out - just like at the roller coaster - and the announcer kept ways 'end of the line, end of the line' and this guy was singing that creepy song I heard before you, Julie, and I were almost killed. Th-then the subway train began to crash, and lots of people were getting killed fast. I tried to get to Julie, but I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough. Julie died," at this point, Wendy started to tear a little again, "And then you the train tipped again, and you were thrown onto the glass door. It...cracked. You...you...died. You died," Wendy was trying to keep from crying, but was only partially succeeding.

Kevin pulled Wendy into a comforting hug, trying to keep whatever evil spirits there might be from her.

"Wen, I'm here now, and Julie's here, too. We're both not dead. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll promise not to go on any subways."

"Kevin, please, don't leave me," Wendy pleaded, unsure herself of whether she meant leaving her that night, or leaving her eternally.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Happening Again  
Chapter 2: **  
by JamieLynn Black

**AN: I am curious as to whether or not there are any Wendy/Jason fics, because now I'm like OBSESSING over FD3. I don't like obsessing, because it gets really annoying for me, but I can't help it. I'm particularly obsessing over Jason. I totally cried when he died. (random question: is it weird to feel this way about a fictious character I so to say knew for less than 30 minutes?) Oh, I just watched FD1 and FD2. Yay! Now I can incorporate at least a little of each into here.**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

Julie's POV

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. Apparently, I had. That was good. For once, I got a big chunk of sleep without being awoken by Wendy. Not that I could really blame her, it just got really annoying.

I couldn't decide what to do: take advantage of this great opportunity to sleep in, or check on my sister. I warred within myself. Finally, I came to the conclusion to be a good sister.

What I found was almost...cute...if it hadn't been my sister that I found cuddled up to hottie Kevin Fischer, both of whom were sleeping peacefully on her brown and blue blankets. But, you know, it was my sister. I was inclined to wake her up, but good sister took over...again. Also, I figured, if she was sleeping, so could I.

* * *

Wendy's POV

_"What's wrong?" Jason asked, the only one catching on that I was freaked out about this ride._

_"Um. I was having that feeling like Deja Vu. You know, except for, something that hasn't happened yet," I confessed, feeling more than slightly foolish, having no real reason for being this way._

_"Jay. Come on man let's go!" Kevin, who was with Carrie up ahead of us, yelled at Jason._

_"Yeah, yeah. Hold on."_

_Jason looked at me, "What? Are you weirded out by this ride?" I think, is there a downside to having a boyfriend who knows me too well? I smile and look down._

_**"**Hey look I know you. And I'm thinking that maybe you're nervous about this roller coaster because they say that the real fear with these rides, is the feeling of having no control. Everyone imagines stuff when they get scared. But it never turns out to be the way they imagined. Never," Jason softly made my fears vanish. I realized why he was one of the few people who I trusted completely._

_"Okay," I said, convinced that anywhere he went, I would be safe. I smiled again, and we kissed._

Then I woke up with Kevin's arms around me.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I woke up with a feeling of where-the-hell-am-I, but after discovering Wendy with her arms around me, the events of the night before came quickly into my mind. My arms tightened insstinctively around her. My last words to my best friend Jason was also a promise. That I would take care of Wendy. Now, as Wendy pointed out, that promise was only meant for the roller coaster ride, but I would keep that promise, for both Jason and Wendy's sake, until I died.

I felt a pang in my chest. Thinking about losing Jason and Carrie made me grieve just a little all over again. Grief - it's something you never fully get over.

Then I felt something else - betrayal. I felt like I was betraying Carrie, like I was cheating on her. I know she'll never be alive again, but I had loved her.

Then there's the betrayal of a best friend. I was thinking a lot about Wendy - Jason's girlfriend before the incident. It was like I was stealing his girl.

The feeling was small, but it was nagging.

While pondering my betrayal, Wendy also woke up with a start.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, how ya feelin'?" I asked casually.

"Good," she said, rather convincingly. I almost believed her.

"Kevin?" Wen asked lightly.

"Hmm?"

"I want to know for sure."

"Know what?" though I knew exactly what.

"These dreams - they're haunting me. I think the worst part is not knowing if I'm just overreacting, or this is a warning that this isn't over yet. I have to know." I knew that look in her eyes. If she told me this, she wanted me to help her. If I said no, she'd go ahead and do it without me. Damn stubbornness.

"I want you there so I can keep an eye on you. And you know there's no use saying no to me, cuz it won't work. So you may as well get ready to go now, you know," she looked up expectedly at me. Damn, she must have been planning this a while. I should have resisted more if it was not well thought-through.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

* * *

Wendy's POV

Perfect. Just the words I wanted to hear.

Kevin's words months ago replayed in my brain.

_"You're not alone," he said._

_"God, I appreciate everyone trying to help, okay? I really do," I replied, rather annoyed, at him and myself._

_"No! It's happened before," Kevin explained, "I went online looking for an explanation about - " but I closed my car door on him._

_"Wendy!" He wouldn't stop knocking on my window, "Just losten to me, all right?"_

_I relented. I rolled down the window. "Look, I went online for an explanation about what happened, all right? And I found out about this high school French class from New York. Six years ago, they went on a trip to Paris. When they were boarding, a kid had a vision that the plane was gonna explode. Just like you did. He freaked out, and seven people got off the plane. Just like us. And on take-off, Flight 180 blew up. Everyone who got off of that plane started dying in weird accidents. They died in the order of if they would have stayed on the plane. Unless someone intervenes, then it skips."_

Kevin was the first one who put the notion in my mind that this thing was not over long before I could have imagined that it was coming. Now I wanted to know how he knew.

"How did you find out about the other...incidents?"

**AN: Like? Suggestions?**


End file.
